Necesitamos darnos un tiempo
by Lemniscata
Summary: A veces las relaciones no funcionan. A veces hay que dar un poco de espacio. A Harry y a Draco les cuesta horrores, pero están dispuestos a darse un tiempo.


Nada del mundo mágico me pertenece y no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Necesitamos darnos un tiempo**

Harry puso la cafetera a funcionar y dejó la tetera con agua y té sobre el fuego. Abrió un gabinete y sacó el pan para comenzar a tostarlo. Dejó las cuatro rebanadas en un plato y sacó de la nevera el frasco de mermelada y la mantequilla. Colocó cuchillos y cucharas, y cuando el café estuvo listo, se sirvió una taza, endulzándola con un terrón de azúcar. Luego sirvió la taza de té, le vertió un chorrito de leche y agregó dos terrones, revolvió bien y lo dejó en la mesa.

Cuando terminó el ritual del desayuno y abrió la boca para llamar a su compañero, se dio cuenta que hace días que comía solo. De mal humor por haber caído de nuevo en la cotidianidad, botó el té por el desagüe y la mermelada a la basura. Se sentó molesto y le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida, cuando el café le quemó la lengua, soltó una maldición y arrugó el ceño.

—Estúpido Draco —se quejó, empezando a mordisquear una de las tostadas, todavía notando la lengua sensible, sin siquiera recordar que le gustaba echarle una generosa cantidad de mantequilla.

•••

Draco estaba en el baño, llevaba ya una hora allí, pero aquello era normal. Era algo que debía hacer cada mañana. Darse una ducha caliente, lavando su cabello con seis productos diferentes, luego se afeitaba y se colocaba la mascarilla para imperfecciones, arrugas y manchas. Mientras ésta hacía efecto, se secaba a consciencia.

Aprovechando que su mansión era enorme, tenía una puerta que le llevaba directo al vestidor, evitaba así tener que salir del baño y dar una vuelta estúpida. Se tomaba varios minutos en escoger el pantalón y la camisa que vestiría ese día, junto a una túnica a juego y los zapatos que mejor lucirían con el atuendo, además de los calcetines que, aunque todos fueran negros, debía elegir a conciencia. Con las prendas elegidas, y luego de calzarse los bóxer, regresaba al baño.

Se quitaba la mascarilla y se lavaba los dientes, observándose analíticamente para verificar que su piel seguía siendo perfecta. Regresaba al vestidor para al fin vestirse y frente al espejo se cepillaba el cabello, terminando por agarrarlo en una coleta con una cinta negra.

Era el ritual de cada día y, como siempre, a la mitad de éste pegó un grito.

—¡Ya! ¡Potter! ¡Que ya salgo!

Entonces había recordado que hace días que estaba solo en la mansión. Fastidiado por olvidarse de un detalle tan importante, bajó a desayunar lo que los elfos habían preparado para él. Ya llevaba una semana pegándole un grito a la nada y quería darse cabezazos contra la pared, cosa que no hacía principalmente porque no quería arruinar lo arreglada de su imagen.

•••

Harry llegó a su apartamento cargando varias bolsas. Siempre se le olvidaba que podía encogerlas y meterlas en sus bolsillos, pero viviendo en el lado muggle, era mejor evitar la magia en público.

Depositó las compras en el suelo y sacó la llave para al fin entrar a su casa. Ya allí tomó su varita y con una serie de movimientos mandó todas las cosas que había conseguido a los lugares correspondientes.

Con sorpresa, se fijó que una caja de unos carísimos bombones se había depositado en la mesa ratonera de la sala. No debió haber comprado aquello. Lo había hecho por costumbre.

Enojado consigo mismo, se sentó en el sofá y abrió la caja, los chocolates lo observaban alegremente.

—Ni que fueran tan buenos —masculló.

Con rabia, comenzó a comerlos, Draco siempre consumía uno solo cada noche, pero Harry quería borrar la evidencia de haberlos consigo para el pendejo del rubio, así que los devoró todos en cuestión de minutos. Satisfecho, se deshizo del envase y se puso a ver televisión.

Esa noche no pudo dormir por el dolor de estómago. Ahora entendía por qué Malfoy comía solo uno.

•••

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón, tomando su desayuno allí para evitar tener que sentarse solo en el gran comedor que tenía. Como todas las mañanas, un par de lechuzas llegaron con los periódicos que el joven solía leer.

Primero se dedicó a la lectura del diario de finanzas, era importante saber cómo iban sus acciones y cómo iban las acciones de otras empresas, quizás encontraba algo bueno y terminaba comprando algunas o deshaciéndose de otras. Después ojeó _El Profeta_.

Apartó la sección deportiva y la dejó a un lado para luego leer las noticias para nada profesionales que el estúpido diario ofrecía. Iba por la página seis cuando se dio cuenta que, por costumbre, había quitado la parte que Harry solía leer.

Observó de mala manera la fotografía del jugador francés agarrando la snitch y con la varita quemó el periódico. Tenía que dejar de pensar que el moreno seguía allí y tenía que dejar de hacer las cosas que solía hacer por él.

•••

Los días transcurrieron así para ambos. A veces uno llamaba al otro para comer, recordando avergonzado que no había nadie. A veces el otro hacía un comentario sarcástico, sabiendo que causaría gracia en su compañero, notando apenas terminaba de decir la frase que solo los elfos podían escucharlo.

Ninguno se buscó, por terquedad y orgullo, pero ninguno dijo que ya no estaban juntos, menos a sus amistades. Cada vez que eran cuestionados por la ausencia de su pareja, ambos daban excusas cada vez menos creíbles.

—Tenía turno hoy —comentaba desinteresamente Draco.

—Le surgió una reunión que no podía aplazar —explicaba Harry.

—Anda en una misión —decía exasperado el rubio.

—Viaje de negocios —murmuraba el moreno.

Sus amistades no eran tontas, pero por muchas encerronas, interrogatorios y preguntas directas nada salía de la boca de ellos. Cabezotas, testarudos y orgullos se decían, resignados a quedarse a oscuras sobre la situación amorosa de sus amigos.

Así pasaron dos meses. Para un mundo tan pequeño, fue sorprendente que en aquellas semanas sus caminos no se cruzaran. Aunque claro que se manejaban en círculos diferentes y poseían trabajos demandantes, pero dos meses era mucho tiempo como para que una casualidad no se diera.

•••

Cada cierto tiempo el Ministerio daba alguna fiesta con intenciones benéficas. La _crème _de la _crème_ ofrecía sus hermosas mansiones para esto y allí acudían todos quienes poseían un nombre en el mundo mágico a mostrarse como pavos reales frente a otros pavos reales. También solía asistir buena parte de los trabajadores del Ministerio, representantes de cada departamento que allí funcionaba.

Harry detestaba esas fiestas, pero si los galeones gastados servían para abrir una nueva ala en San Mungo, ayudar a las viudas y huérfanos de la guerra o servir de garantía para alguna institución sin fines de lucro solía hacer tripas de corazón y hacer acto de presencia.

Ese día estaba particularmente molesto. Él no era bueno en eso de vestir formal y, aunque tenía pocas opciones, había pasado horas intentando elegir algo lo suficientemente decente. Era Draco quien metía la mano en el armario y sacaba un conjunto perfecto. Harry resopló, debía empezar a aprender a hacer esas cosas por su cuenta.

La fiesta no podía ser más que aburrida. Había llegado solo y sus amigos se habían ido a charlar con diferentes personas. Para alguien como Hermione, esos momentos eran buenos para conseguir votos para sus leyes más progresistas. Para Ron, era un buen momento para comer.

Harry, luego de pasearse un par de veces por el bello salón, bebiendo de las copas de vino que flotaban sobre una bandeja, decidió que debía tomar un poco de aire. Salió a uno de los balcones, feliz de que estuviera abierto y atento a que nadie lo hubiese notado, cerró con cuidado las puertas de vidrio.

—¿Potter?

El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido, no tanto por ser descubierto, sino porque había reconocido la voz. Girando sobre sí mismo, observó a Malfoy, vestía elegantemente y estaba apoyado en la baranda de piedra, en la mano tenía una copa de vino, agarrándola de la forma que solo un estúpido aristócrata podía.

—Malfoy —respondió cuando su corazón dejó de latir como loco.

—¿Escapando, Potter? —esa sonrisita que siempre le daba ganas de besar apareció en los pálidos labios.

—Lo mismo me pregunto —Harry alzó ambas cejas, deseando tener un poco de alcohol.

De inmediato, una bandeja se apareció, el auror no dudó en tomar una de las copas y dar un buen sorbo.

—Este vino es una mierda —comentó el rubio.

—A mí me parece bien.

—Entre los dos, el que sabe de vinos soy yo. Y te digo, es una mierda.

—¿Entonces por qué bebes? —cuestionó Harry, apurando su copa para luego tomar otra.

—No se puede sobrevivir a estas fiestas sin un poco de alcohol en la sangre.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, con la bandeja llena de vino entre ellos. Hace tanto tiempo que no se veían que sus cuerpos deseaban romper la distancia y volver a tocarse y besarse. Sin embargo, ambos se mantenían quietos, con las manos firmemente atrapadas, esperando que el lenguaje corporal no los delatara.

•••

Una hora después, Harry y Draco estaban felizmente borrachos. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas bandejas con copas de vino habían aparecido frente a ellos.

Harry se había quitado la túnica y la había dejado sobre la baranda. Había desabrochado los puños de su camisa y la había arremangado, la corbata había desaparecido en algún lugar y Harry, sintiéndose ahogado, había tenido que desabrochar los primeros dos botones.

Draco, por su parte, tenía la túnica abierta, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello había dejado de estar completamente peinado.

—… entonces Mark transformó la lapicera en unas flores, la pobre mujer muggle casi se desmaya. Robards nos estuvo regañando por horas y terminamos una semana en el turno nocturno —hablaba Harry, gesticulando un montón mientras contaba su historia.

—¿Qué les enseñan en la Academia? —preguntó Draco, dando otro sorbo a su copa. Llegado a ese punto, el vino le parecía hasta glorioso.

—¡Ni puta idea! —y ambos rieron de forma histérica, solo como los borrachos saben hacerlo.

•••

—… y mi madre no creyó mejor idea que hacer de casamentera con esa bruja tan bonita, pero tan tonta —explicaba Draco.

—¿Y cómo es que no te casaste? —Harry ya empezaba a arrastrar las palabras, pero tenía una sonrisita divertida bailando en su cara.

—Mi padre dijo que prefería tener de yerno a Harry Potter que a una boba —Draco hablaba algunos decibeles más alto de lo normal, intentando no reír a cada frase que decía.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Lucius Malfoy dando su bendición a lo nuestro? —el moreno estaba completamente estupefacto.

—Nada mejor que tener cerca al Salvador del Mundo Mágico —le guiñó el rubio, alzando su copa para hacer un brindis.

Ambos empezaron a reír muy fuerte, retorciéndose y llorando por la estúpida conversación que estaban teniendo. Llegado a un punto, Harry se dejó caer al suelo, con las piernas abiertas y la espalda apoyada en las columnas de piedra, intentaba sin conseguirlo, limpiar sus lágrimas. Draco, por su parte, logró sentarse de forma más digna, en la posición de loto para así apoyar la mano libre en sus tobillos y tirar el cuerpo hacia adelante, murmurando cosas sobre su padre que se perdían entre las carcajadas.

•••

—No entiendo… —comenzó Harry.

—¿Qué? —Draco hacía un esfuerzo por sacar las palabras.

Seguían en el suelo, el rubio con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry, acariciando distraídamente su brazo mientras el auror había ladeado la cabeza para apoyarse en el pálido cabello.

—¿Por qué nos separamos? —preguntó al fin.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, roto solo por los sorbos que ambos daban a sus bebidas.

—Creo que fue porque te di un café con dos terrones de azúcar en vez de uno. Y te enojaste —decir algo tan largo había costado horrores, tanto así que hasta a los oídos de Draco había sonado demasiado borracho.

—Ah, cierto, entonces me tiraste el café en la mano —mientras decía eso, Harry se observó la zurda la cual había sido la accidentada.

—Uhm… —la risita estúpida no demoró en llegar—. Y luego no encontraste la pomada para las quemaduras.

—Creo que dije que si eras tan bueno en pociones, entonces debías prepararla.

—Y yo creo que te grité mucho.

—Yo también debí gritar mucho.

—¡Necesitamos darnos un tiempo! —chillaron ambos, empezando a reír a carcajadas.

—Qué idiotas —murmuró Draco, empezaba a sentirse bastante relajado.

—Demasiado…

•••

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, en donde otra bandeja había aparecido, Harry decidió que era buena hora para empezar a hacer confesiones.

—Compré esos bombones que tanto te gustaban.

—¿En serio? —Draco se apartó para mirarlo.

—Sí y me enojé tanto por haberlo hecho que me los comí todos.

—¿De una vez? —cuestionó sorprendido el rubio.

Harry asintió solemne, Draco comenzó a reír.

—Yo todos los días apartaba la sección de Quidditch para que la leyeras.

—Eso es tierno.

—Y cuando me daba cuenta —siguió hablando, ignorando el comentario ajeno—. La destrozaba, quemaba o maldecía.

Cuando Harry comenzó a reír, le dio un ataque de tos, lo que consiguió que Draco comenzara a llorar de la risa.

•••

Las bandejas habían dejado de aparecer, pero ambos estaban bien con eso. Se habían acomodado en el suelo, medio recostados, medio sentados, sus ropas eran un desastre. Draco tenía muy poco cabello sujeto en su coleta y el resto le caía sobre los ojos. Harry estaba apoyado en su pecho, mirándolo y riendo.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Potter —sonó una voz chillona.

Harry y Draco levantaron la vista para observar al elfo que estaba en la entrada del balcón.

—Los amos piden amablemente que ambos señores se retiren —volvió a hablar el elfo.

El auror observaba a la criatura sin entender nada de lo que decía, la voz aguda y los gestos nerviosos estaban logrando que la risa volviera, aunque no estaba seguro por qué. Draco, por otra parte, se había sentado con una sonrisa.

—¿Es tarde? —cuestionó el joven.

—Sí, señor Malfoy. Ya todos los invitados se han ido.

Harry y Draco se miraron con sorpresa. El primero siempre solía huir de esas estúpidas fiestas a la primera oportunidad. El segundo consideraba de mal gusto ser el último en irse.

Se levantaron con torpeza, cosa que costó varios minutos, porque Harry se enredó con la túnica de Draco y cayó hacia adelante, tirando de la ropa del rubio quien, tropezando, se dejó caer sobre el auror. Las risas no se dejaron esperar y, mientras el elfo insistía en que debían retirarse, los jóvenes intentaban lograr ponerse de pie y luego caminar, lo más derechos posible, hacia la chimenea. En su estado era imposible desaparecerse, sería una irresponsabilidad de los anfitriones permitir aquello.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry, arrastrando todavía más las palabras.

—¿Mi casa? —respondió dudoso Draco.

Ninguno se estaba cuestionando que hace dos meses habían decidido ir cada uno por su lado.

Con el destino ya decidido, Harry se metió en la chimenea, seguido por Draco, quien, por algún motivo que solo el alcohol podía explicar, se despidió con la mano del elfo.

Los chicos, al llegar a la hermosa y fina alfombra de la mansión de Draco, se dejaron caer sobre ésta. Harry diciendo que era el lugar más cómodo que podría existir. El rubio murmurando que quería pizza.

•••

Quizás los reencuentros suelen ocurrir con sexo de por medio, los meses de separación finalizados con una buena sesión de besos. Terminar haciendo el amor.

Pero Harry y Draco nunca habían sido una pareja normal y, tan ebrios como estaban, se quedaron dormidos sobre la alfombra persa en un lío de brazos y piernas para buscar calor.

Cuando Pansy entró por la chimenea a la mañana siguiente para asegurarse que su amigo seguía vivo —después de todo, lo había perdido casi al principio de la fiesta—, rodó los ojos al ver a Draco babeando el hombro de Potter y a éste roncando felizmente. Le pidió a un elfo una manta grande, los cubrió a ambos con ella para que no se resfriaran y cerró la conexión de la chimenea, privilegios de ser la mejor amiga del dueño del lugar.

Murmurando sobre la idiotez de los hombres, salió de la mansión hasta cruzar los límites de las protecciones y se apareció.

Los tortotilos seguramente tendrían un día de mierda al despertar, con la resaca que solo el vino puede dar.

**Fin**


End file.
